The invention of this application relates to structure of equipment driven by internal combustion engines, and, more specifically, to a bracket used in mounting controls and a fuel reservoir for such equipment. Equipment of the type above mentioned has traditionally, and of necessity, included various engine controls to effect operation. Typical of these controls are recoil starters, key starts, primers, and chokes. In the prior art, these controls have often been positioned locally at various places about the engine without a central location being provided for their mounting. Provision of such a configuration, however, facilitates their location and ready accessibility to a user.
Similarly, ready accessibility of the gas tank of the vehicle is a desirable characteristic. In the present invention, the gas tank and controls are mounted proximate one another. When, however, the gas tank is positioned in a location near engine controls, it is desirable to provide some isolation between the gas tank and electrical connections of the controls in addition to the isolation provided by standard electrical insulation. The present invention provides such isolation.